Pacto con el diablo
by Wildy Storyteller
Summary: Las decisiones erróneas de una Reina con poca experiencia en la corte han enviado a un reino al borde de la desgracia, sin embargo, hay un potencial aliado que esta por cambiar las reglas del juego


Me aterra pensar en las posibilidades; principalmente porque no se me caracteriza por pensar de forma muy optimista, las cosas que han pasado últimamente no me ayudan a creer que el futuro me depara algo bueno, aunque al mismo tiempo espero que después de tanto desastre yo pudiese obtener algo bueno.

No pretendo sonar egocéntrica o algo por el estilo; pero merezco algo bueno… no soy una mala persona, simplemente tomo muy malas decisiones, mirando en retrospectiva muchas desgracias se hubiesen evitado si yo hubiese tomado decisiones distintas las cosas serían diferentes.

Mi casi nula experiencia tratando con personas por poco había enviado a la ruina a Arendelle, arruinando tratados comerciales y posibles alianzas, así como también me habían orillado a aceptar firmar contratos no del todo convenientes.

Había escuchado a las personas incorrectas y había dejado de lado mis propios pensamientos y principios; todo por pensar que yo no era suficientemente experimentada en cuanto a gobernar un reino se refiere, pero claro, era de esperar que los demás se aprovechasen de ese pequeño detalle; pero aun así, no lo vi venir.

Mis ojos se pasearon por toda la habitación, para finalmente quedar fijos sobre la puerta; aguardando a que ese alguien a quien esperaba, finalmente apareciera; se estaba retrasando y yo sabía perfectamente que era a propósito y no pensaba caer en sus sucios juegos mentales.

Quizá él era el maestro de la manipulación, pero después de tantas traiciones y apuñaladas por la espalda; ya había aprendido y no sería tan ingenua esta vez, ahora no solo mi destino estaba en juego; sino el de Anna.

Cuando mi propio tío, el Rey Frederic de Corona había mostrado su interés por adueñarse de Arendelle y así expandir su territorio, alegando que yo era incapaz de manejar un reino por mi cuenta, demostrando lo mucho que dudaba de la inteligencia de su propia sobrina y aunque tuviese algo de razón, eso me molesto bastante y lastimo profundamente.

Ya había acudido a los pocos aliados que nos quedaban, todos los que estuvieron dispuestos a apoyar al pequeño reino noruego pedían mi adjudicación junto a la mano en matrimonio de mi hermana, la Princesa Anna; quien asumiría el trono en caso de aceptar el trato.

Las cosas tan solo empeoraron cuando las alarmantes amenazas de una posible guerra por parte de Weselton y las islas del Sur aparecieron, miles de papeles esparcidos por mi oficina y molestos consejeros hostigándome a toda hora, por poco me habían hecho perder la cabeza e incluso había recurrido a refugiarme en la bebida; lo cual obviamente tan solo había empeorado todo.

Pero entonces una nueva opción apareció cuando ya estaba a punto de acceder a entregar mi reino a manos de nuestros tíos; una carta por parte de alguien que detestaba a la familia Westergard incluso más que yo: el menor de la familia real de las islas del sur.

La puerta finalmente se abrió y aquel hombre de inconfundible cabellera de fuego entro a la habitación.

— Te has retrasado. — Comente intentando aparentar indiferencia.

El simplemente camino hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Estaba impaciente por verme, MIlady? — Preguntó el sonriendo con arrogancia, yo tan solo puse los ojos en blanco, no estaba dispuesta a soportar sus provocaciones ni ser parte de su diversión.

— No realmente, tan solo pensé que usted estaba interesado en llegar a un acuerdo. Después de todo, en su carta dejo claro que necesita de mi ayuda.

El Príncipe dejo escapar una carcajada, yo lo interprete como un lamentable intento de hacerme creer que yo le soy indispensable para lograr completar sus planes.

— No eres la única monarca terriblemente desesperada por salvar a tu reino, querida.

— En ese caso, no entiendo porque acudir a mí, no somos precisamente amigos, Alteza.

— Quizá, pero no eres una sucia traidora, además, usted ya me salvo una vez en el pasado…se podría decir que estoy en deuda con usted.

— No pretenda hacerme creer que esto es un acto de buena fe y tiene completo desinterés en obtener algo a cambio, Hans, le recuerdo que usted ya estableció sus condiciones por medio de correspondencia, quiere la corona.

— Pero no cualquier corona.

— Imagino cual. — Cruzo los brazos y hago un gesto demostrando mi disgusto.

— Si piensas que deseo tu reino, estas equivocada…al menos no por ahora, te aconsejare para que salves a tu adorada hermana y saques a tu reino de la miseria, hare que te conviertas en la mejor monarca que Arendelle alguna vez ha tenido y con mi ayuda hare que Arendelle resulte victorioso en esta guerra, mi experiencia en la milicia de las islas del sur es una ventaja para ti, preciosa, conozco sus mejores trucos, y cuando Weselton y las Islas del Sur sean derrotadas; tan solo quiero que me entregues la corona de las islas.

— Sin nada más…

— Entiendo tus dudas, pero no hay nada que desee en el mundo más que arrebatarle la corona a mi hermano, ya después si tu deseas otro tipo de alianza…estoy más que dispuesto a discutir los términos en mi alcoba…

Lo aparte, posteriormente comenzó a mirarme detenidamente aguardando una respuesta, quizá no sea el Príncipe de ensueño, pero en la monarquía, ¿Quién ayuda a alguien más sin esperar nada a cambio?

Le extendí mi mano y el la tomo; sellando un acuerdo. Ambos teníamos mucho que hacer, esta vez empezaba a tener un ligero buen presentimiento, después de todo, esta vez tenia al mismísimo diablo de mi lado.


End file.
